familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Iosco County, Michigan
Iosco County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 27,339. The county seat is Tawas City6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,897 km² (1,891 sq mi). 1,422 km² (549 sq mi) of it is land and 3,475 km² (1,342 sq mi) of it (70.96%) is water. Major highways * US 23 * M-55 * M-65 Adjacent counties *Alcona County (north) *Arenac County (south) *Ogemaw County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 27,339 people, 11,727 households, and 7,857 families residing in the county. The population density was 19/km² (50/sq mi). There were 20,432 housing units at an average density of 14/km² (37/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.92% White, 0.41% Black or African American, 0.66% Native American, 0.46% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.23% from other races, and 1.27% from two or more races. 0.98% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 97.4% spoke English and 1.0% Spanish as their first language. There were 11,727 households out of which 24.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.20% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.00% were non-families. 28.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.30 and the average family size was 2.79. In the county the population was spread out with 22.40% under the age of 18, 5.40% from 18 to 24, 23.40% from 25 to 44, 27.30% from 45 to 64, and 21.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 96.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,321, and the median income for a family was $37,452. Males had a median income of $30,338 versus $21,149 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,115. About 9.50% of families and 12.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.50% of those under age 18 and 7.60% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Iosco County officials (elected 2002) * Prosecuting Attorney: Gary W. Rapp * Sheriff: Michael Fischer * County Clerk: Michael A. Welsch * County Treasurer: Elite P. Shellenbarger * Register of Deeds: Bonita M. Coyle * Drain Commissioner: Gary Adams Iosco County commissioners (elected 2002) * District 1: Clyde L. Soucie * District 2: Jeff Mathews * District 3: Bob Cudney * District 4: John Moehring * District 5: Patricia Schmidt (current as of July 2006) Education Iosco County contains four public school districts: Hale Area Schools, Oscoda Area Schools, Tawas Area Schools, and Whittemore-Prescott Area Schools. There are also 3 private elementary schools in the county: Emanuel Lutheran School in Tawas City, Holy Family School in East Tawas, and Shady Grove School in Whittemore. Alpena Community College offers college-level courses at its campus on the former Wurtsmith Air Force Base in Oscoda and local public school facilities. Cities, villages, and townships *Alabaster Township *Au Sable Township *Au Sable, (CDP) *Baldwin Township *Burleigh Township *East Tawas, city *Grant Township *Oscoda Township *Oscoda, (CDP) *Plainfield Township *Reno Township *Sherman Township *Tawas City, city *Tawas Township *Whittemore, city *Wilber Township External links *County of Iosco Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Iosco County, Michigan